


Dief Doll In A Scarf

by look_turtles



Series: Crochet Doll [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief in a scarf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief Doll In A Scarf

Dief in a scarf

Dief in a scarf I knitted. Inspired by the one he wore in Call of The Wild  



End file.
